


Castle Lion Café

by fangirls5ever



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Please Send Help, Science nerds lotor and allura, allura is very done with her coworkers, barista!Allura, coffee shop AU, keith and lance could not stop bickering to save their lives, soft lotura, the story is set during finals and lotor is dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirls5ever/pseuds/fangirls5ever
Summary: A coffee shop au in which Allura is an excellent barista fed up with her coworkers, and Lotor is an exhausted business major during finals.





	Castle Lion Café

Allura is 21, a chemistry major, and the best barista Castle Lion Café has ever seen. And she loves her job here normally—really, she does.

But not when it's finals week, and her bloodstream is 90% the coffee she brewed during her break. And certainly not when her normally endearing coworkers decide to take this time to bicker with each other over everything.

Everything.

"I have a venti decaf latte," Keith calls, pressing a hand to his mouth as he yawns. "For, ah..." The black-haired boy squints at the messy handwriting along the edge of the cup, brows furrowing. "Actual Earth goddess that needs no validation?"

A girl sitting on one of the bar stools perks up, tucking her phone into her pocket as she walks over to the pick-up counter. "Thanks," she says warmly, and Keith manages a cordial nod in return (more than Allura expects at this point) before whipping about to face the boy at the register, who is seemingly unaware of the turmoil he's caused. 

"Lance, seriously, what is with you and your 'validating nicknames?'" Keith snaps, making air quotes with his hands around the word 'validating.' "I mean, all you need to do is take is their order and their name—their. Given. Name. But no, you just have to go and give everyone cute little nicknames! No one but you is having fun with this!"

The boy at the cash register turns about far too quickly for someone not expecting retaliation, the absolutely blinding smile he gives Keith ruining his gasp of betrayal. "My nicknames are uplifting and cheerful, something some of us around here clearly need more than others! And you're just mad that I wrote 'mullet' on your green tea!"

Allura's eye twitches as she pumps caramel into a macchiato, and she swears the usually cream marble of the countertops becomes tinted crimson as she mutters, "Just two more hours, just two more hours, just two more—"

"I knew it was you!" Keith cries, stabbing a finger at Lance as the other boy cracks his knuckles, humming the Pokémon battle theme. "You jerk! You ruined my name, and you even screwed up the tea!"

"It was perfect!"

"It was literally all ice!"

"I'd like to see you do better!"

"Anyone could have done better! Anyone!"

"Yeah, well you're—"

Allura slams her fist on the counter and _snaps _. "One more word," she threatens in a low, raspy voice just barely over a whisper, "and they'll never find your bodies."__

__

__Both boys cut off mid-sentence, Lance giving an audible squeak as they slowly, ever so slowly, turn to where Allura grips the edge of the counter with white-knuckled hands. One beautiful prism-like eye twitches as she glares at them over her shoulder, every inch of her radiating pure malice._ _

__

__"Understood? she growls, and both boys flinch, trading nervous glances that quickly change to scowls before looking away._ _

__

__"Yes, Allura," Keith sighs, fidgeting with his dark-red apron._ _

__

__Allura's mouth sets itself in a thin line as she turns back to the counter, pouring in the last of the frothed milk before snapping a lid on the drink and sliding it to Keith. "Lance," she says, her voice still edged with steel, "I'll handle the register today. You and Keith are making the orders."_ _

__

__Lance opens his mouth to argue, but wisely reconsiders when he sees the college student's eye twitch begin to return with a fury. "Of course," he says weakly, and the girl nods, motioning him away from the register as the bell by the entrance chimes merrily._ _

__

__As the customer shuffles up to the counter, Allura forces a smile, calling, "Welcome to Castle Lion Café! What can I get you today?"_ _

__

__The customer, a boy with tan skin, white-blonde hair, and strange, violet eyes stares at her for a long moment, mouth ajar, and gaze surprisingly deadened as she shifts, waiting for his order. One hand rises slowly, before dropping back to tap against the violet laptop case tucked under one arm, the only sign that he is, in fact, sentient._ _

__

__Ten long, painful seconds stretch between them, and Allura is sure she hears Lance snicker._ _

__

__Undeterred, Allura tries again. "Sir?" she asks cautiously. "Anything for you today?" The boy is unresponsive, and finally, she asks in her most sympathetic voice, "Finals?"_ _

__

__This, at last, evokes a response, and Allura can only watch in horror as the boy drops his laptop to the floor with a clatter, buries his face in his hands, and _wails. _____

___ _

___\---_ _ _

___ _

___After being quickly escorted to a booth in the back, and force fed two ginger scones and a mug of hot chocolate, the customer calms down enough that he's stopped hiccuping, his eyes red from crying and what seems to be a permanent blush staining his cheeks now that he's somewhat coherent. "I'm sorry you had to see that," he says thickly, rubbing one hand furiously over his eyes to scrub away any tear tracks, "though I was glad for your assistance."_ _ _

___ _

___Allura rests her chin on one hand, eyeing him from where she sits across the table. "I'm just glad I was able to help. Finals is a rough time on us all," she adds, giving the boy a small smile._ _ _

___ _

___He makes a small, choked noise of agreement, and chances a look up, meeting Allura's playful expression with a steadily-brightening one of his own. "Regardless, this is not quite... how I would have liked to meet." Holding out a hand, he says formally, "Lotor, business major."_ _ _

___ _

___She shakes the proffered hand politely. "Allura—chemistry."_ _ _

___ _

___The boy—Lotor—visibly brightens at the word. "Chemistry?" he repeats, and she nods, watching as his eyes widen a fraction. "A fascinating subject. I considered studying it myself, but my talents lie—elsewhere, unfortunately." His expression sours for just a moment, and Allura cocks her head to the side, watching as his gaze again quickly sharpens, keen and eager. "So tell me, what are you learning now?"_ _ _

___ _

___"I'm doing an independent research project at the moment," Allura says, twisting in her seat to watch the door when she hears the bell chime. A group of students clinging to laptops walk in, blinking at the bright café lights. "I'd tell you more, but I do need to get back to work—stars knows my coworkers aren't yet capable of working together for even five minutes unsupervised."_ _ _

___ _

___"Hey!" Lance shouts indignantly from where he's taking the group's orders at the register. "We can, too!"_ _ _

___ _

___Keith picks up one of the orders and reads the side, growling, "Lance, what did we agree about the nicknames?"_ _ _

___ _

___"'We' agreed to nothing, mullet!"_ _ _

___ _

___"I told you to drop that! I don't have a mullet!"_ _ _

___ _

___"If you're going to have the hairstyle, Keith, at least embrace it!"_ _ _

___ _

___"See?" Allura sighs, raising a hand to massage her temple. "I don't understand why Coran assigns them the same shifts."_ _ _

___ _

___"Oh," Lotor says, one brow arching as Lance backs away from the counter, calling for Keith to put down the whipped cream as the black-haired boy advances. "I understand—coworkers can be difficult at times, though I'm not quite sure that mine are on the same level."_ _ _

___ _

___Allura laughs. "Count your blessings." Reaching into her jeans pocket, she pulls out her phone, giving it a quick wave as she offers, "If you want, we could meet up some time to explain my project." She smiles wryly. "Not many of my friends are genuinely interested in the subject. It's relieving to meet someone truly interested in the field."_ _ _

___ _

___Lotor blinks once, twice, but grabs his phone as well, tapping in the password and clicking into contacts. "Of course," he says. "It's a fascinating field. Think of all the applications, all the advancements to be made."_ _ _

___ _

___"Right? So many things to study, analyze, learn—"_ _ _

___ _

___"Allura!" Lance wheezes, and both Lotor and the intended rescuer turn in their seats to where Keith has Lance in a chokehold behind the counter. "Allura, help!"_ _ _

___ _

___"Why are they like this?" she sighs, and motions for Lotor's phone as she hands over her own, typing in her number when he hands it to her and sliding it back across the table. "Message me if you're interested."_ _ _

___ _

___Lotor nods, violet eyes catching the light to show hints of gold as he hands back her phone. "Of course."_ _ _

___ _

___"Allura, help, now he's—Keith, no, anything but the hair!"_ _ _

___ _

___"I'm going to kill them both," the girl mutters darkly, and Lotor stifles a laugh as she strides forward, rolling up her sleeves and cracking her knuckles in clear warning._ _ _

___ _

___The café is back in working order in ten seconds flat, albeit with two sulky workers and another blindingly cheerful one._ _ _

___ _

___\---_ _ _

___ _

___Two days later, Allura's phone buzzes with a text from a new number. Rolling over on her bed, Allura squints at the screen, a startled laugh bursting from her when she reads the message._ _ _

___ _

___"Discuss chemistry?"_ _ _

___ _

___Allura presses a hand to her mouth, eyes bright as she taps in the password and quickly types her equally articulate reply (look what finals had done to both of them). "Café. 4:00."_ _ _

___ _

___Rolling back onto her side, Allura picks up her textbook and begins to read._ _ _

___ _

___\---_ _ _

___ _

___Lotor is slumped over a café table when she arrives, laptop open in front of him (two floral prints, a chess knight logo, and sleeping kitten sticker decorate the top). A cup of black coffee rests beside the laptop, already half-drained and, if the discarded sugar packs beside it are any indication, disgustingly sweet._ _ _

___ _

___"That bad?" Allura asks, setting her book bag at her feet as she settles into the chair across from him._ _ _

___ _

___Lotor groans, unmoving from where he lays on the table._ _ _

___ _

___Allura hums sympathetically as she pulls her chemistry books from her bag. Her laptop comes next (a "though she be little, she is fierce" sticker, lioness picture, and coffee cup decorate it), and she pushes her books to the side to put it front and center, listening to it power on as she leans over to peer at Lotor. The boy is still unmoving, dead in all appearances. "That bad?" she asks._ _ _

___ _

___"I'll be fine," he says into the table._ _ _

___ _

___"Right." Allura types her password into the computer, watching the screen change to a photo of her and her uncle standing in front of the café. "While I may not be a business major," she says slowly, "I may just be able to help you, if you want."_ _ _

___ _

___At this, Lotor finally shows signs of life, raising his head to gaze up at her with bruise-rimmed eyes. "Help?" he says hopefully._ _ _

___ _

___Allura nods, eyeing his haggard state with obvious concern. "When's the last time you slept?"_ _ _

___ _

___Lotor's brow furrows as he considers he question. Tentatively, he offers, "Thirty-six hours ago?"_ _ _

___ _

___"You don't need help, you need rest."_ _ _

___ _

___Lotor sighs, pushing back a long strand of white hair from where it's fallen over his eyes. "I have a final in two hours—sleep is a luxury I cannot afford."_ _ _

___ _

___Allura crosses her arms over her chest and clicks her tongue, head tipping to the side. "Then how can I help?" she asks._ _ _

___ _

___\---_ _ _

___ _

___Finals week comes at last to a close, and Lotor and Allura both sleepily cheer at its end from where they sit in the back of the coffee shop, a slice of chocolate cake sitting in front of both._ _ _

___ _

___"We lived," Allura says faintly, raising her vanilla latte up in a toast._ _ _

___ _

___Lotor echoes it with a weak, "Lived," and the two clink coffee cups and sip, wincing as the scalding drinks burn their mouths._ _ _

___ _

___Lance watches them with narrowed eyes from his place at the counter, scrubbing furiously at the white marble surface as he counts down just fifteen minutes to closing._ _ _

___ _

___Keith sits across from him at a bar stool, raising a brow. "Careful, your jealousy is showing."_ _ _

___ _

___Lance huffs, cleaning with renewed fury. "There's nothing to be jealous of."_ _ _

___ _

___"Of course, of course. You're just petty enough to be mad that Allura got a date before you."_ _ _

___ _

___"One more word, mullet, and I'll make you regret that hairstyle for the rest of your life."_ _ _

___ _

___"Lance, for the last time, it is not a mullet!"_ _ _

___ _

___Lotor looks at the two bickering workers as Keith lunges across the counter, sending them both tumbling to the floor with a shriek. "So loud," he says sleepily, and Allura nods empathetically in agreement._ _ _

___ _

___"Don't tell them, but sometimes I wear earplugs while working with them," she whispers._ _ _

___ _

___Lotor's eyes widen, almost going starry as he considers her statement. "Ingenious."_ _ _

___ _

___Lance and Keith's indignant shouts are faithfully ignored as Allura grins over her coffee, saying brightly, "Oh, I like you."_ _ _

___ _

___\---_ _ _

___ _

___Lotor quickly becomes a permanent fixture in Castle Lion Café, black coffee in hand and laptop set in front of him. When customers dwindle, Allura leaves the counter to join him, happily elaborating on the science projects she's working on, and listening in turn to his thoughts on the projects he's working on._ _ _

___ _

___At one point, while describing the day he had job shadowed at a major corporation, he pauses, head tilting to the side. "We only talk about our work, don't we?"_ _ _

___ _

___"We are pretty busy people," Allura offers, but smiles, adding, "However... I did notice on the way here a flier for a new movie showing at the theater, if you would like to watch it with me. It's a documentary on evidence of dark matter, so I understand if you're not interested, but—"_ _ _

___ _

___Lotor waits until she slows to a stop, his eyes bright. "I would love to go."_ _ _

___ _

___"Truly?"_ _ _

___ _

___"It sounds fascinating," he says, voice perfectly earnest. "Is there a date you had in mind?"_ _ _

___ _

___He's... interested in the movie. Even when her friends hadn't been ("My brain automatically just shuts off when I hear the word 'science.'" "I'm pretty sure we already knew that, Lance.")._ _ _

___ _

___She's found someone who can share in her fascination with space and science, encourage it, relate with it._ _ _

___ _

___And it's... exciting._ _ _

___ _

___So when he smiles at her, violet eyes catching the light, Allura beams. "Eight on Saturday?" she asks._ _ _

___ _

___"I'll be there."_ _ _

___ _

___\---_ _ _

___ _

___Early Sunday morning, Allura and Lotor are discussing the movie as she mans the register, gushing over the research._ _ _

___ _

___"But with this," Allura insists, waving a hand excitedly, "you can't refuse the existence of an entity like dark matter! We're nearing absolute confirmation!"_ _ _

___ _

___"And their argument for it was so compelling," Lotor says, matching her hand motions with some of his own. "They're thoughts on why anything else would be incorrect was so—"_ _ _

___ _

___Lance watches with a raised brow, mouth set in a thin line as he swirls milk into a latte. "Mullet?"_ _ _

___ _

___"Hmm?" Keith glances up from where he's arranging the dessert display, apparently having given in to the inevitability of the nickname (unflattering as it may be)._ _ _

___ _

___"I changed my mind, those two are perfect for each other." Lance snorts, waving at the them with one hand. "Look at those two, nerds, the both of them."_ _ _

___ _

___Keith rolls his eyes. "I know this is your way of supporting them, but still. Try a little harder."_ _ _

___ _

___"Keith..."_ _ _

___ _

___"Look, if you're so worried about finding a date or dying alone or whatever, if you're thirty and unmarried, I'll marry you, okay?"_ _ _

___ _

___Lance clapped a hand to his chest, eyes sparkling. "Keith!"_ _ _

___ _

___Over at the register, Allura and Lotor eye the two boys skeptically. "Your coworkers are... very strange," Lotor says thoughtfully._ _ _

___ _

___Allura rolls her eyes, flashing him a quick grin. "Yeah, they're pretty weird, but you come to like them." Sticking out her tongue, she adds, "Hopefully not more than you like me. I'd hate to lose you to them."_ _ _

___ _

___Lotor smiles, rubbing his neck as he looks down at the counter. "I wouldn't worry too much over that," he says._ _ _

___ _

___\---_ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> This could go longer, but I think this is going to be the end. Lotor does feel a little ooc, but I really wanted a soft version of Lotura. Also, nerd Allura and Lotor makes me so happy :D I will go down with this headcanon
> 
> @jinsukeollie thank you so much for the coffee shop au suggestion! I really hope you enjoyed the story :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
